1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver circuit module for use in both transmission and reception in a radio communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States and Europe, a cordless telephone system carries out communication using a high frequency of 900 MHz between a host phone set and child phone sets (cordless extensions). Also, in Japan, the high frequency of 900 MHz is used for portable telephones.
A prior art transceiver circuit module used in the above-mentioned communication system is comprised of a transmitting circuit section and a receiving circuit section mounted on a board. In the prior art transceiver circuit module, however, the transmitting circuit section and the receiving circuit section are not clearly isolated from each other. As a result, interference from high frequency signals may occur between the transmitting circuit section and the receiving circuit section, which creates noise therein. Also, circuits in the transmitting circuit section and the receiving circuit section are located on the board without consideration of a stream of signals thereof, so that ground connections connected to the circuits may not be short enough, thus destabilizing the operation of the circuits at high frequencies.